


A conversation between Nico Di Angelo and Hades

by charlottefrey



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hades being me, M/M, Nico some other lonely PJ/HoO fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a conversation between me (Hades) and another fan (Nico Di Angelo) on shamchat.com (check it out, it's like really fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A conversation between Nico Di Angelo and Hades

**_This is a conversation between_ ** **_Nico di Angelo_ ** **_and_ ** **_Hades_ ** **_._ **

**Hades:** Hey son

 **Nico di Angelo:** father.

 **Hades:** What's up?

 **Hades:** Killing monsters or what?

 **Nico di Angelo:** um...I actually have something to tell you

 **Hades:** What's with Percy? Or are you now with Will?

 **Hades:** ;

 **Hades:** )

 **Nico di Angelo:** I'm gay

 **Hades:** Gods know more than you think

 **Hades:** Duh

 **Nico di Angelo:** how did you know that?

 **Hades:** Persephone told me already

 **Nico di Angelo:** why does Persephone know??

 **Hades:** mmmh longer story

 **Nico di Angelo:** well in with will.

 **Hades:** Good son

 **Nico di Angelo:** really?

 **Hades:** I will talk to Aphrodite so she helps you a little

 **Hades:** Sure thing

 **Hades:** better than Hitler

 **Nico di Angelo:** what???

 **Hades:** Never knew hitler was my son?

 **Hades:** Son, i am disapointed

 **Nico di Angelo:** no..wouldn't you be proud of him though? with all the things he did?

 **Hades:** Nah

 **Hades:** he send so many souls, like good souls, into the underworld

 **Nico di Angelo:** you must have been busy..

 **Hades:** was a huge mess

 **Hades:** Yeah

 **Hades:** Happy you don't do that

 **Nico di Angelo:** I wouldn't.

 **Hades:**...shall i remember you about that ONE incident?

 **Nico di Angelo:**...

 **Nico di Angelo:** what incident

 **Nico di Angelo:** which one

 **Hades:** I forgot the guy's name, but he was Roman

 **Hades:** his father's a huge pain in the ass

 **Nico di Angelo:** Jason..?

 **Hades:** NO the one you killed

 **Nico di Angelo:** when?

 **Hades:** He like attacked you and Reyna

 **Nico di Angelo:** oh hIM

 **Nico di Angelo:** I don't remember his name either

 **Nico di Angelo:** unfortunately

 **Hades:** So

 **Hades:** you should thoug

 **Nico di Angelo:** but what about him?

 **Hades:** His father annoys me about punishing you for killing him

 **Hades:** But i wont

 **Hades:** promise

 **Nico di Angelo:** okay

 **Nico di Angelo:** that would be appreciated

 **Hades:** Persephone told me

 **Nico di Angelo:** yes?

 **Nico di Angelo:** told you what father?

 **Hades:** His names iy Bryce Lawcrence

 **Hades:** Sorry, i am still not good at this modern stuff

 **Nico di Angelo:** oh yes yes

 **Nico di Angelo:** it's alright m

 **Hades:** Rember it

 **Hades:** Or i will tell Will

 **Nico di Angelo:** w-what? tell will what?

 **Hades:** That you killed someone

 **Hades:** on your marriage

 **Hades:** if you ever marry

 **Hades:** hope so at least

 **Nico di Angelo:** he knows I've killed people, father

 **Hades:** You sure?

 **Nico di Angelo:** I've told him. there are no secrets between is

 **Hades:** But you marry him?

 **Nico di Angelo:** I want to

 **Nico di Angelo:** eventually

 **Hades:** when? Persephone has been a pain in the ass because the las marriage of a son of mine has during the war against Troy

 **Hades:** She says she won't fit in her dress anymore

 **Nico di Angelo:** I'm fourteen. Wills sixteen. A few years, at most. Why can't Persephone get a new dress??

 **Hades:** Son, do you know what happens if you give a woman your little finger?

 **Hades:** She takes the entire body

 **Nico di Angelo:** what

 **Hades:** That dress was already expensive

 **Hades:** And her mother wanted to have those shoes since a millenia

 **Nico di Angelo:** oh gods father just get her a new dress

 **Hades:** I'll think about it

 **Hades:** What's with Hazel?

 **Nico di Angelo:** what about her?

 **Hades:** Is she still together with that son of Mars?

 **Nico di Angelo:** she is

 **Hades:** Good

 **Nico di Angelo:** you like frank?

 **Hades:** He's better than nothing

 **Nico di Angelo:** hazel deserves the world.

 **Hades:** Probably

 **Nico di Angelo:** as does Reyna

 **Hades:** But world domination was never a good thing with my children

 **Hades:** I have never had any business with Bellona

 **Hades:** so i don't know

 **Hades:** After all you didn't break her heart

 **Nico di Angelo:** what??

 **Hades:** Like Percy broke...three people's heart

 **Hades:** You none to far

 **Hades:** I'm proud

 **Nico di Angelo:** oh.

 **Nico di Angelo:** no..I don't break peoples hearts they break mine. that's the way it goes.

 **Hades:** Anyway, how did you like the decoration in your cabin?

 **Nico di Angelo:** oh gods.

 **Nico di Angelo:** will and I are in the process of redecorating

 **Hades:** WHAT???

 **Nico di Angelo:** rhe entire inside looks like a coffin

 **Nico di Angelo:** I'm a son of hades not a vampire

 **Hades:** Debatable

 **Nico di Angelo:** hey

 **Hades:** But i put a lot of effort into it

 **Hades:** Persephone helped me

 **Nico di Angelo:** well now will and I get to spend the rogue he fixing it

 **Hades:** NO DOUBLE BED!

 **Nico di Angelo:** Persephone needs a new dress not a room to decorate

 **Hades:** Don't even dare

 **Nico di Angelo:** I'm small and will isn't huge. we don't need a double bed.

 **Hades:** Son, dont mess with me

 **Nico di Angelo:** and we can always use the floor if it's to small.

 **Nico di Angelo:** the floor and blankets and pillowsz

 **Hades:** I'll consider that with Hitler and you once more

 **Nico di Angelo:** mm

 **Nico di Angelo:** well what did you expect?

 **Hades:** I dont knoe

 **Hades:** Seriously

 **Nico di Angelo:** I found love father

 **Hades:** You sound like a douchebag

 **Hades:** That's not what i expect from you

 **Hades:** You found immortal love

 **Hades:** if ever

 **Nico di Angelo:** immortal?

 **Hades:** chrmm

 **Nico di Angelo:** you sound like a Nicholas sparks novel

 **Hades:** How is Nicholas Sparks?

 **Hades:** I meant who

 **Nico di Angelo:** a writer

 **Nico di Angelo:** a very good one at that

 **Hades:** gahtered that

 **Hades:** I don't know anything.

 **Hades:** The newest novel we got is Faust

 **Nico di Angelo:** I'll bring you one next time

 **Hades:** Only if you bring Will with you

 **Nico di Angelo:** I don't know if he's ready for that

 **Hades:** You already met his dad! Time for him to meet me!

 **Nico di Angelo:** but he didn't introduce me as his boyfriend or anything..

 **Hades:** Persephone would be disapointed

 **Hades:** And you know what happens if she's like that

 **Nico di Angelo:** Persephone would probably scare will away

 **Hades:** As if

 **Nico di Angelo:** just get her a new dress and she'll be fine

 **Hades:** SON!!!

 **Nico di Angelo:** tell her to start planning our wedding

 **Nico di Angelo:** by the time she's done well be ready

 **Hades:** You don't know Persephone

 **Hades:** She might dress you in pink

 **Hades:** and something flowery in your hair

 **Nico di Angelo:** we can tweak some things

 **Hades:** She never lets go of an idea if she likes it

 **Hades:** So be prepared for anything if she is left to plan the wedding

 **Nico di Angelo:** I know..we just won't tell her we changed it

 **Hades:** Then for the next ten or twenty years, no flowers will grow

 **Hades:** I let that happen once and never again

 **Nico di Angelo:** oH

 **Nico di Angelo:** well

 **Nico di Angelo:** never again haha

 **Hades:**?

 **Nico di Angelo:** you said it wood happen never again

 **Nico di Angelo:** nevwrmknd

 **Hades:** Son you are worse at typing than i am

 **Nico di Angelo:** I know

 **Hades:** Is Will with you?

 **Nico di Angelo:** maybe...

 **Nico di Angelo:** why

 **Hades:** Because if he is, tell him his father is a winey ass and annoying beyond anything

 **Hades:** I can hear him from here, pleasing Zeus to let him go

**_Nico di Angelo has left the conversation._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shit.  
> I don't expect anything right now. I am so giddy, it was a hilarious. Whoever you are, thank you!


End file.
